Almost there
by kylie90210
Summary: Hermione has a baby... But who is the father, why isn't he with her? ONESHOT! This was for a contest for the Hideaway, so it had to include certain things.


**Almost there**

"Push love! That's it! I can see its head!"

She gave one last, long push, and fell back against the pillows behind her. Exhausted, she peered wearily over at Molly, who held the baby boy up, wiping him carefully. Molly had tears in her eyes, as did Hermione. The baby represented so much. Molly placed the newborn in Hermione's tired arms. Hermione stared down at the little miracle, unable to talk. He was… beautiful. More than that. She had created him. This was far better than anything else she would ever do in her life.

His ten little fingers and toes were so small and delicate, they flexed spontaneously, and one of his little hands grabbed her finger. He was perfect. Adorable little nose, pink little lips. And a shock of fuzzy red hair. Hermione felt a sharp pain, as she looked around at Molly's smiling face, Ginny's weary one, and realised the one face that should have been there, wasn't'.

"Well dear, what are you going to name him?" Molly asked.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, who had plonked herself down in a chair near the bed. Ginny's eyes meet hers, and she looked away quickly, playing with the cushion on her lap.

"Well… I'm not too sure. I was thinking about… Isaac Ronald Weasley."

Molly placed a hand on Hermione's, and looked at the young girl.

"I think he'd like that"

Hermione looked over at Ginny, and saw that her attempt at holding back was now forgotten. Ginny was weeping openly now, and looking at her little nephew. Hermione smiled sadly at her, poor Ginny had gone through so much. There was a knock at the door, and Molly went to open it.

"Do you feel up some visitors dear?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny, who was wiping away her tears. Ginny nodded, and Hermione turned back to Molly.

"Sure. I think this little guy deserves to see his family."

Molly opened the door, and stood back as Harry, Arthur and the twins walked in on tip-toe.

Hermione laughed. "It's okay, we're fine! You don't have to be so careful!"

The boys looked visibly relieved, as they walked over to the bed.

"He's a Weasley alright!" Arthur proclaimed proudly, looking at his grandson. The twins seemed shell shocked at seeing such a small person, and for once, had nothing to say. Harry, who was standing at Ginny's side, was looking sadly at his new Godson. Hermione caught his expression, and Harry smiled at her.

Soon enough, Molly shooed them all out, and Hermione and Isaac were left by themselves. Hermione looked down at her new son, and thought of all the wonderful things she wished for him.

"What I really wish, is that your father could know you." She whispered, wiping tears away.

Two days later, Hermione and Isaac entered Saint Mungo's. Hermione smiled at the healers and helpers she passed, but did not stop for conversation. Today she was here for a reason, like everyday she visited. But today, she had hope.

She entered the private room, and walked over to the plush bed. She'd made sure he had nice things. After all the money she had received with her Order of Merlin, second class, it was the least she could do. She gathered all her courage, and walked over to the chair next to the bed.

"HI Ron! It's me, Hermione! How are you feeling today?"

Ron looked over at her with interest as she sat down next to his bed.

"Ron! That's me right? Oh I'm good! I got to play chess today! I beat Healer Smith! How are you, uh…"

He looked at her quizzically.

"Hermione." She answered softly.

"Ah yes. Hermione." He peered at the baby, being held in a basinet. "A baby! Is it your's?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. He's mine. His name is Isaac. He's very sweet. He likes to grab peoples fingers. He's got nice hair, don't you think?"

Ron smiled. "Yes, he's very cute! The cutest baby I've ever seen!" He frowned. "Have I seen him before? Have I seen you before?"

"No, he's only two days old. But yes, you have seen me. We used to be friends. Good friends. Do you remember?"

Ron's frown deepened. "No… I remember an owl. Did you have an owl?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I had a cat. You had a rat. Harry had an owl."

Ron's face brightened. "Harry! He was my healer, right?"

"No Ron." Hermione sighed again.

Ron lay back, looking sad. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from a cooing Isaac.

Ron sat up. "Can you tell me who I am?"

Hermione smiled. She knew it probably wouldn't make a difference, it was what she did everyday. And the next day, he didn't remember her.

"Okay. You're Ron Weasley. I'm Hermione Granger. We went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. You're a wizard, and I'm a witch. The two of us, along with our friend Harry, were always together. The best of friends." She paused. Ron was looking at her intently, hanging on her every word.

"But you see, there was this bad wizard. And we had to help our friend Harry make him go away."

"Why was he bad?" Ron interrupted.

"He killed lots of people. Including Harry's parents."

"Oh. Poor Harry."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yes, poor Harry. Anyway, we, along with some of our other friends were fighting this bad man and his friends." She smirked.

"You have a sister Ron. Her name is Ginny. And she was there. It was a night of the full moon. And there was a wolf there. He went to bite me, and you knocked him away. Well, Ginny saw this wolf go to bite you, and she sent a spell, I told you, we are wizards." She added when Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Well, this wolf knocked you into the spell, and you fell against a wall. A few of our friends, including me, got you up and out. We ran, carrying you, to get you away. But you wouldn't wake up. You couldn't. I- I…" She broke off as her voice broke, and took a few seconds to compose herself. "I tried. Well, our friends ran back to the fight, they had to help. And I said I'd get you back somewhere safe. Only I couldn't. I couldn't apparate. I couldn't concentrate."

"What's appanrent?" Ron asked her.

She smiled again. "It's when a witch or wizard disappears from one place…"

"and arrives at another!" Ron finished for her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I started to panic. But then… Then this creature came. A unicorn. Unicorns don't usually come to humans, especially males, but… it helped me. It carried us a far enough distance away, and when it dropped us off, I was calm enough to get us to safety. By the time you came to in the hospital, you didn't remember anything."

Ron looked at her concerned. "Did Harry kill the bad guy?"

Hermione gasped. "How did you know Harry had to kill him?"

"I don't know. I – I just did."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He did. Everything ended."

"Hermione… Who's baby is it?" Ron asked, squinting at her through narrowed eyes.

"Umm.. mine Ron, I told you." She looked down at Isaac.

"Yes, but who is the father?" Ron looked at her intently, seeming to anticipate her response.

"Do you know Ron?" She asked, surprised.

"It's me, isn't it? You told me, didn't you?"

Hermione gasped. "You- you remember?"

She felt her heart lighten. This was a start. Maybe they could all be okay. The three of them.

He looked at her, thinking intently.

"Remember? What? Who are you again? I'm Ron right?"

She sighed. Maybe tomorrow.

"Yes. You're Ron."


End file.
